


Negotiation Theory cover art

by numberthescars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberthescars/pseuds/numberthescars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee">peevee's</a> brilliant fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/387717">Negotiation theory</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation Theory cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Negotiation Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387717) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> I can't get enough of peevee's characterization of fem!Mycroft in this fic: she's the perfect incarnation of Mycroft as he appears in Sherlock, yet at the same time intensely feminine. She's both manipulative and needy, unbelievably intelligent and charmingly obtuse (in certain situations), vain and funny and gloriously imperfect. I adore how confident she is in her own sexuality, and how John responds to that confidence. Anyway, I'll stop gushing now and get on with the art. :)

 

 

 


End file.
